hypixelminecraftserverfandomcom-20200214-history
SkyWars
SkyWars is the most popular gamemode on Hypixel. It is a survival game in which players spawn on various floating islands across different maps. Each island has a number of chests on them, which provide the players with items. The last person alive wins the game. Official Description Our take on the SkyWars gamemode - featuring the Angel of Death. Each player/team spawns on its own island and the aim is to be the last player or team alive. Kill players using a weapon or knock them off. With each kill you will be rewarded with a Soul. You can use Souls to unlock many kits and perks to improve your game experience. Modes Solo In Solo mode there are 12 players who spawn on 12 islands. There are a total of 40 Solo SkyWars maps, which are shared with Teams mode. In Solo mode, teaming is bannable. Teams In Teams mode there are 24 players who spawn on 12 islands in teams of two. There are a total of 40 Teams SkyWars maps, which are shared with Solo mode. In Teams mode, cross-teaming (teaming between teams) is bannable. Mega In Mega mode there are 100 players who spawn on 20 islands in teams of 5. There are a total of 16 Mega SkyWars maps. In Mega mode, cross-teaming (teaming between teams) is bannable. Ranked In Ranked mode there are 4 players who spawn on 4 islands. There are a total of 16 Ranked SkyWars maps. In Ranked mode, teaming is bannable. Normal and Insane In Solo and Teams modes there are two submodes: Normal and Insane. In Normal mode, chests contain leather, gold, and chain armor, with a rare chance of iron. Chests also contain wood, stone, and iron tools. In Insane mode, chests contain iron and diamond armor. Chests also contain diamond or enchanted stone tools. Souls and Soul Well The Soul Well is a special tool that is located in all SkyWars lobbies. You can use the Soul Well to roll Souls. You need 10 Souls to roll. Rolling gives you kits, perks, and more, all randomly chosen. Every item is divided into three categories based on rarity: * Common - High chance of getting this item * Rare - Low chance of getting this item * Legendary - Very low chance of getting this item If you roll an item that you already have, you get an amount of Coins based on the items value and rarity. Soul Upgrades Souls can always be purchased from the Shop in Soul Upgrades for Coins. Kits and Perks Kits are items that you spawn in with in a game of SkyWars. Perks are abilities that are either passive or are activated when a requirement is met. These both can give you an advantage over other players in-game. Solo Kits Teams Kits Mega Kits The method of unlocking Mega Kits is different than with Solo and Teams. Instead of finding Mega Kits in the Soul Well, you can unlock them in the Shop for 15000 Coins. You can then upgrade them up to Level V. The higher the level, the better the items included in the kit. Ranked Kits The method of unlocking Ranked Kits is different than with Solo and Teams. Instead of finding Ranked Kits in the Soul Well, you can unlock them in the Shop for 15000 Coins. You can then upgrade them up to Level V. The higher the level, the better the items included in the kit. Category:Gamemodes Category:Survival Category:SkyWars